jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Flaws
Flaws A character may gain a flaw at levels 1, 10, 20, 30, etc. When you take a flaw, you may take a feat. Any feat restricted by a flaw you have must be taken twice to count for prerequisites. 'Blind:' You are blind. -10 on spot checks, DC +5/5', +4 to listen checks, +5 to luck score. Special: You may not take this flaw if you are racially blind. Clay Will: -3 to will saves. If you fail a Will save, additionally become shaken for 1d4 rounds. Restricted Feats: Iron Will Deaf: -20 to listen checks, -4 initiative and Stealth, Concentration DC 15+spell circle to cast spells with a verbal component Special: You may not take this flaw if you are racially deaf. These penalties do not stack with the identical penalties for being otherwise deaf. 'Feeble:' -6 to Acrobatics, Athletics, and Maneuver checks. +5 on Surge! rolls. Restricted Feats: Skill Focus (Acrobatics or Athletics), Endurance 'Frail:' -1 HP/HD, +5 on Stabilization rolls, creatures get +6 on confirmation rolls against you. Your natural healing works only 1/2 as well (round up). Restricted Feats: Toughness 'Inattentive:' -6 to combat awareness, dweomer, listen, sense motive, and spot checks, and saves against Dissimulate. Restricted Feats: Alertness, Skill Focus (Combat Awareness, Dweomer, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot) 'Insanity(x)' Varies Restricted Feats: Varies 'Loner:' -6 to Bluff, Diplomacy, Administration, Perform, and Sense Motive checks. Gain only 1/2 bonus when flanking. -4 on aid checks (and others take a -4 on checks to aid you). You and your allies treat each other as enemies for determining skill DC's for sharing or passing through the same space. The first time each stressful situation that an ally uses a harmless effect on you, you must pass a Will save (DC as the effect), or you must save against the effect. Restricted Feats: Skill Focus (penalized skills) 'Loud:' -6 to Listen, Diplomacy, Perform, and Stealth checks. +5 on Luck and Positioning rolls. Opponents may reroll failed concealment miss chance against you (unless they are deaf). You must save against Silence. Restricted Feats: Skill Focus (penalized skills), Alertness 'Meager Fortitude:' -3 to Fortitude Saves, whenever you fail a Fortitude save, lose 1d4 hp (no, not permanently). Restricted Feats: Great Fortitude 'Non-Combatant:' -2 to melee attack and damage rolls, and defense vs melee attacks. At the beginning of your first turn each combat, make a Will save (DC 10 + the highest combatant's BA) or be dazed 1 round. Restricted Feats: Any Combat 'Pathetic:' Requirements: must be taken at 1st level. -12 ability generation points. Special: You may take this flaw up to three times at level 1, cuz why the f*uck not. 'Poor Sight:' Roll all concealment miss chances twice, taking the worse result, lose low light and darkvision, -8 to spot checks Special: You may not take this flaw if you are blind. If you have Blindfight, roll concealment miss chances as though you possessed neither that feat, nor this flaw. 'Shaky:' -3 on Ranged attack and damage rolls, -1 defense vs ranged attacks, -6 to Escape, Finesse, and Stealth. Restricted Feats: Ranged Feats 'Slow:' -5 to all movement speeds, may not make a 5' adjustment as a swift action. Restricted Feats: Run, Dash 'Sluggish Reflexes:' -3 on reflex saves. If you fail a Reflex save, fall prone, and drop anything you are holding. Restricted Feats: Lightning Reflexes 'Uneducated:' Requirements: must be taken at level 1 illiterate, -4 on Administration, Arcana, Biology, Engineering, Geo, Sociology checks. You forfeit bonus languages from high Intelligence. Add some sort of superstition to this. 'Unlucky:' -10 on confirmation rolls, +10 to luck rolls, -1 on saving throws, +1 fumble threat range. Restricted Feats: Power Critical, Luck Feats, Improved Initiative? 'Unreactive:' -15 Initiative, if you make an immediate action outside your turn, lose your next standard action instead of your next swift action. Restricted Feats: Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative 'Unstable:' -4 to Acrobatics, Hypnosis, Engineering, and Maneuver checks, and saves vs confusion. Restricted Feats: Skill Focus (Acrobatics, Autohypnosis, Engineering), Improved Push, Improved Trip 'Untrained:' Forfeit your next 10 Skill Points, and all skill synergies. Restricted Feats: Skill Focus (any), Open Minded Special: You may take this flaw each time you are allowed a flaw, increasing the forfeited skill points by 50% each additional time. 'Vulnerable:' -3 defense, -15 on checks to avoid attacks of opportunity Restricted Feats: Combat Casting, Mobility, Combat Expertise, Improved Natural Armor, Armor Skin